To Charity and All Those Unknown
by SanctuaryObsessed
Summary: When a 5 year girl is found in the forest beside a dead body a whole new side of Portland is shown. Child slave trading is at large and Nick is having trouble keeping his mind off Sean and that might be a problem. Slash Sean Renard/Nick Burkhardt
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like, I own nothing but the plot line. This will end up being a Nick/Renard slash fic, so don't like, don't read **

Nick walked down to the crime scene with Hank at his side. Wu approached them and caught them up on the little he had on the current situation, "We got a call this morning from an anonymous caller and this is what we found."

The scene before them was quite gruesome. A man laid there with his insides spewed over the ground but what was truly disturbing about the scene was that a child sat next to him, shaking, dressed in a white (if you could call it that through all the dirt and grime) dress. You couldn't even call it a dress, it looked like a hugely oversized white T-shirt. She had blood all over her hands, arms and dress.

"Why didn't you move her?" Hank asked.

"Because she looks so fragile." Wu replied, "Look at her."

Nick rolled his eyes an knelt down next to the girl, "Hello, I'm Nick." He smiled at her, "It's okay, you're safe."

She continued to stare at the dead body, reaching out to grab something out of his pocket, she handed it to Nick and he read it.

"Looks like this man isn't her father." Nick said back at the other police officers.

"Who is he then?" Hank asked.

Nick shrugged, "I don't know but I know we have to get this girl to a medic."

Nick stared at the girl for a second before looking over the body, he suddenly saw the flash of a Vessen Creature, a Blutbad. He looked up at the girl who seemed frightened now and he wondered if she had seen what he had.

The girls eyes suddenly fluttered and her head drooped, Nick frowned and caught her as she fell, unconscious.

Nick stood with the little girl in his arms, something about her was different he could sense it, she was special.

"Get a medic!" He shouted back and people started moving.

**Please hit that cute little review button, oh how he loves being pushed. Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like . . . **

The girl had been sent off in an ambulance and the man's body had been sent to the morgue.

Nick and Hank went back to the Precinct to process the evidence but Nick was getting rather anxious about the well-being of the girl. She'd been so weak and fragile.

"Hello, gentlemen, anything on the case?" Captain Renard approached them.

Nick and Hank both shook their heads, "We identified the man and the little girl but not much on the actual murder." Nick told him.

Renard was a very distracting man, especially to Nick, his cologne was strong and expensive and it sent Nicks head into spirals. The man had dazzlingly features after all, standing at a large 6-4 with those eyes, god Nick loved those eyes.

"Who are the people?" Renard asked, snapping Nick out of his musings.

"The murdered man's name is Joseph Porter, now he has had many run-ins with the authority-."

"Most being drug and gang related." Hank continued, "There's had also been cases done on him for child slave trading."

"So this child could confirm that?" Renard asked.

Nick nodded, "Yes. The girls name is Charity Bancroft, she 5 and was kidnapped when she was 3."

"Can we fine her parents?" Renard asked.

Nick nodded, "In the downtown cemetery, they died last year in a hit and run. Their names were Natseah and Jyle Bancroft."

"So we have an orphan on our hands?"

"Yes, sir, but I don't want to send her off to an orphanage quite so soon." Nick said, "She seems to know something was going on."

"What gives you that impression, Detective?"

"She handed me a note at the crime scene just before she collapsed." Nick explained.

Renard nodded, "Ok, where is she now?"

"The hospital getting checked out." Nick said, "Their going to call me when they find out if anything's wrong with her or she wakes up."

Renard nodded, "Ok, tell me when they call."

Nick nodded and watched as Renard walked off.

"Dude, you've got to stop staring at him." Hank smirked.

Nick glared at him, "I wasn't"

"You so were." Hank laughed.

Nick threw a piece of scrunched up paper at him. Hank just laughed and went back to work.

A couple of hours later Nick got a call from the hospital saying that Charity had woken, Nick ducked into Renards office, "I just got the call from the hospital, Charity's awake."

Renard nodded, "Thank you, Nick"

Nick nodded pulling his coat on before exiting the office. Renard watched as he left, admiring his fine behind.

Nick drove quickly over to the hospital and walked up to Charity's room where a doctor was waiting for him.

"Detective Burkhardt." The doctor nodded.

"Dr Radcliffe" Nick replied.

"Have you found out her name yet?"

Nick nodded, "Charity Bancroft."

The doctor quickly writes it on the clipboard he had in his hands, "Thanks"

"Her birthday is the 1st of April, 2007" Nick said, glancing over the sheet.

"Thanks." Radcliffe nodded, "Now Charity's health suggests she hasn't had the best life, she's dehydrated, some wounds have become infected but they've been treated, starvation, regular beatings and it's terribly sad to say that she's been raped as well."

Nick was revolted, "Those sick bastards"

"Exactly what I thought myself" Radcliffe replied, "She's very afraid and I don't think she particularly has taken to anyone so moving her is going to be hard."

Nick nodded, "Can I speak to her?"

Radcliffe nodded, "But I wouldn't expect to her to talk back, she hasn't spoken a word since she woke."

Nick nodded, "Thanks."

Nick walked into the room and the little girl immediately sat up eyeing him nervously.

"Hello" He smiled, "I'm Nick, from the woods, I'm not here to the hurt you."

Charity continued to stare at him nervously but stopped shaking.

Nick smiled, "Now, I have to take you somewhere." He told her, "But nothing bad is going to happen to you."

She stared at him but didn't say anything.

He held out his hand to her but she moved away from him.

"That's ok" Nick nodded, "Do you want to follow me?"

She climbed out of bed. She was still wearing her white shirt, only clean.

She followed Nick out the door and Nick signed her out of the hospital, taking some medicine to rehydrate her and some vitamins to get her back into shape.

She climbed into his car and buckled herself in.

Nick smiled at her as he climbed into the front seat and drove her back to the Precinct.

**I don't know if this was too long or not but the next one will probably longer depending on where I cut it off, I already have like 8,000 words done on this story which it like 23 pages on Word and I'm nearly done so it will probably end up being close to 10,000 words, hopefully.**

**Hope you like **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy.**

Nick led Charity into the office and got her to sit on the couch next to his and Hank's desks. She curled up there, pulling her legs up to her chest, shoving her dress over her knees so that her tiny little feet were the only things to see apart from the wavy dark blonde hair that had been washed and brushed.

Nick sighed, "Somehow I don't think we're going to get her to tell us what happened to her."

Hank looked at the little girl, "What did the doctor say?"

"Starvation, dehydration, generally unhealthy, severe bruising, physically and sexually abused." Nick murmured.

Hank shivered in disgust, "Even after all these years child abuse just pisses me off."

"Watch your language around her." Nick said, nodding to the ball on the couch.

"Maybe we should find someone that's good with kids." Hank suggested.

Nick nodded, "What about Wu?"

Hank nodded and went off to find Wu while Nick went around asking the other officers if they were good with kids.

Several tries and hours later Nobody had gotten through to Charity.

Nick went to his last resort and approached the man's office, "Hey, Captain."

"Yes, Nick." Renard looked up.

"You don't happen to be good with Kids do you?"

Renard shrugged, "I'm not quite sure, I've never really been around kids that much."

"Surely there's some in your family?"

"My families over in Europe." Renard replied.

"Right, well you wouldn't mind trying Charity, would you, she won't talk to anyone, even a woman who's had 4 kids?"

"I'll try, but it probably won't happen."

Nick nodded and Renard stood.

Renard sat beside the little bundle of white and blonde, "Hello."

Charity's little head popped out of her dress to look at him. This surprised everyone, nobody had got that far.

"My names Sean, what's yours?"

She stared at him for a second, "Charity." Her voice was small but polite.

Renard smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Charity."

She smiled back and scooted closer to him, "Your hairs really short." She stated.

"And yours is really long."

"I like your hair, it suits you."

"Thank you." Sean smiled.

She smiled back, "Where am I?"

"You're at the Police station; don't worry your safe here."

"I remember Them telling me something about Police, said that they were bad people. Are you a police officer?"

He nodded, "I'm a police captain."

"But you're not a bad person, are you?" She asked with curiosity in her eyes.

He shook his head, "I'm here to help, as is everyone else in this room."

"But They told me police are bad, that police ruin homes and kill people and put people in bad places."

"Only if they have done something wrong." Sean replied.

"Whose They?" Hank asked.

She suddenly popped back into her dress like a turtle.

"Charity?" Sean asked, "You don't have to answer the question if you don't want to."

She didn't reply.

"Thanks, Captain." Nick said, "You got further than anyone else."

Sean nodded and stood, "Just tell me if you need anything."

Nick nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you review**

The end of the day grew nearer and Sean stood as 6 came nearer. He walked out of his office and up to Nick and Charity. Nick was typing away at the computer. Charity was still playing turtle but had her eyes out to watch Nick on the computer.

Sean smiled, it was very cute. Her large gorgeous green eyes staring up at Nick that looked just as handsome working away determinately.

"Still working Nick?" Sean asked.

Nick nodded, "I have a lead and I was just checking something."

Sean sat on the couch next to Charity who popped her head out of her dress, "Hi." She smiled.

"Hello, gorgeous." Sean replied.

She smiled and scooted closer to him. He smiled as she tucked herself into his side and closed her eyes with a yawn.

"You're good with kids." Nick stated.

Sean smiled, "I guess."

"I was wondering since she seems comfortable with you that maybe she could stay with you tonight." Nick said.

Sean nodded, "Of course."

"I could buy her some clothes and bring them over." Nick said.

Sean nodded, "Ok, I think I might get her home then." He looked down at the sleeping child, "It's been a long day"

Nick nodded, "I'll be around in an hour, and would you like me pick anything up?"

Sean shook his head, "No, that's fine."

Sean stood, lifting the little girl up into his arms; she rested her head on his shoulder as he set her on his waist.

Nick laughed.

"What?" Sean asked.

"You just look very different." Nick smiled, "It suits you."

Sean rolled his eyes.

* * *

**I love Sean with kids! He's just so cute. I'll have another chapter up tomorrow, I've already written another 3 this weekend!**

**Love you all and especially D Squirrel for all the lovely reviews :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning! This a pretty long paragraph that I like promised 3 chapters ago but didn't do. It's about 2,000 words so I wouldn't recommend reading this before going anywhere because unless you're a really fast reader **** Hope you enjoy and pleas review.**

Nick quickly went home to change into jeans and a black shirt with his leather jacket.

He then went down to the local all-night store and bought Charity the smallest size dresses they had for her age group. Essential clothing (socks, underwear, etc.) He brought her a hair brush, a cute blue head band and a tooth brush. He even got her a cute little unicorn pillow pet and a fluffy white Teddy bear.

He quickly loaded it into his car and drove over to the Captains. The large apartment skyscraper was lit with bright lights and heavy security.

He walked into the foyer and the man behind the desk called Renard.

"That elevator, right there." The man said, "Top floor."

"Thanks." Nick smiled.

He knocked on the door and waited until Sean answered.

"Wow, you spoilt her." Sean smiled as he opened the door.

"Not really, it's only 3 bags." Nick replied.

Sean laughed, god Nick loved that sound, "Come in."

Nick entered the expensively designed apartment, "Ok, you must be rich."

Sean laughed, "I come from a rich family."

"Yes, Hank and Wu owe me 20 dollars." Nick laughed.

"You guys were betting on me?" Sean asked.

"Yer, we bet on a lot of things about you." Nick replied, setting the bag on one of the couches.

"Such as?"

"Age, where you were born, how you know so many languages, if you were good in school, you know, random stuff."

"38, France, my mother believed in being fluent in important languages and I was terrible but got great marks." Sean replied with a cheeky smirk.

"Wow, I just won a lot of money." Nick smiled.

Sean laughed, "Did you get any wrong?"

"Your age." Nick murmured, "I said 36. Wu said 42 and Hank said 39. I think Detective Hodges got it right though."

"Wow, 42 I'm offended, I might lower his pay now." Sean joked, "I'm flattered you think I'm 36."

Nick laughed, "No problem." He glanced around, "Where's Charity?"

"In the bath, I was cooking dinner, would you like to join us?" Sean asked.

"Uh, sure."

Sean nodded and walked over to the kitchen, Nick followed, "Wow, that's smells really good."

Sean smiled, "My recipe, I used to spend a lot of time in the kitchen as a teenager; I used to love cooking, now I don't have the time for it."

Nick smiled and watched him work until he heard the little pitter patter of little feet. He turned to see Charity who stared at him shyly.

"Hello, Charity." Nick smiled.

"Nick brought you some things, Charity." Sean told her as he chopped up some rosemary, "There on the lounge."

The little girl walked over to the couch and had to jump to get up onto it, she was very small, it made her even cuter and because Sean was so tall most of his furniture was higher than usual.

"I don't know how anyone could hurt her." Nick murmured to Sean as they watched her go through the bags.

"What'd they do, I didn't get the run down?" Sean asked.

"Starvation, dehydration, generally unhealthy, severe bruising, physically and sexually abused." Nick murmured back.

Now the Captain looked like his usual powerful self, "To a little girl?"

Nick nodded, "I was pissed off when I heard about it too."

"A TEDDY!" Charity shouted, jumping up and down on the couch hugging the white bear.

Sean and Nick laughed and she dived back into the bags, pulling out the pillow pet.

"What's this?" She asked.

"It's a unicorn." Nick replied, walking over to the couch, "When you unfold it becomes a Pillow."

She watched as he showed her, she giggled as he handed it to her.

Nick sat on one of the bench chair in the kitchen and spiked up conversation about work and other things, asking what France was like and watching Charity go through her new stuff.

Sean finally dished out the food, pasta with a special sauce and herbs seasoning.

He set it on the table and lit the candle in the middle as it did every time he ate.

"What would you like to drink?" Sean asked Nick, "I have wine, water, coffee,

tea?"

"Whatever you're having" Nick replied.

Sean poured two wines and a juice for Charity who was attempting to brush her hair and failing.

"Come on, Charity." Sean said, "You can do that after dinner."

"But I had dinner 3 days ago." She replied.

Nick and Sean glanced at each other, breaking Charity out if her eating habit was going to be hard.

"Yes, but now you're going to have dinner every night." Sean told her.

"Why, They used to tell me it was a waste of food giving it to me."

"Well, I don't." Sean told him, "You must be hungry?"

She seemed to notice the Delicious smell in the air, "Maybe a little." She looked over at the food.

"It's all yours." Sean told her as she jumped up onto the seat beside him.

She looked at it for a second curiously before picking up her spoon like Sean Nick were and waited for them to eat.

"Aren't you going to eat, Charity?" Nick asked.

She stared at him shyly again, "I don't know what to do." She stared down at the spoon.

"Here, Charity." Sean showed her how to scoop up the shell pasta.

She watched intently and then tried herself, getting up into her knees to reach the table. She scooped some up and quickly shoved it into her mouth so she didn't drop it.

Sean and Nick smiled.

"I did it." She smiled, "What's this called?"

"That's called a spoon." Sean told her.

"Oh, we didn't have these in the Compound." She stated.

Sean and Nick quickly tucked into their own food, once again striking up conversation. Charity going off after eating for a minute or two, hardly eating anything.

"So what was your child hood like?" Sean asked Nick as they got off the topic of France once again.

Nick shrugged, "I guess I had an ordinary one before the crash and even afterwards I really did as well."

Sean nodded, "You didn't have any siblings?"

Nick nodded, "I had a twin but she died a birth."

Sean nodded, many Grimm children died at birth, the cause was unknown, but it was mostly the girls that died at birth, "That is very unfortunate but common in the Vessen world."

Nick nodded.

"So tell me," Sean said, seeking a lighter topic, "What other bets run around the Precinct?"

"Well most of them surround you because you're such a mystery to all of us." Nick said, "But there are others, like whose hiding a relationship or who's homosexual and the works."

"Heard any about yourself?"

"Yer, Hank set up saying I was gay, a lot of people actually bet on it."

"Are you?" Sean asked, wishing him to say yes.

"I wouldn't say gay, maybe Bi-sexual." Nick replied, "I mean I was with Juliet for 3 years, even asked her to marry me."

Sean nodded, "I understand."

"How about yourself?" Nick asked.

Sean smiled, "I'm quite the same actually. Through school I found myself fancying girls but as I grew older I've become quite attached to men."

Nick was taken back, "Wow, I didn't know."

"I don't think anyone does." Sean replied.

Nick nodded and broached a subject he never thought he would, "It was actually you that I think made me change." He then blushed, "Wow, why did I say that?"

Sean was taken aback, "I didn't expect you to say that."

"I'm so sorry." Nick stood, "I'll leave."

Nick rushed to the door; Sean quickly stood and followed him, "Nick!" He caught his arm just as he reached the door.

Nick spun around at the contact and Sean captured his lips quickly. Nicks head spiralled at the intensity of the kiss and immediately started kissing him back, leaning up into his body.

They broke apart breathing heavily.

"Wow." Nick murmured.

"Definitely." Sean replied, "Please don't leave, I'm very happy to be the one that changed your mind."

Nick smiled, "No problem." He muttered sarcastically.

Charity giggled from behind them. For a moment they both thought she saw them but she was two wrapped up in pulling a pair of socks on.

She squealed as she fell off the couch in her attempts. "Ow!"

Sean and Nick were over to her in seconds, "Charity!"

She sniffed as she looked down at the big purple bruise that had started to form on her knee.

"It's ok." Sean told her, "It's only a bruise."

"But it hurts." She sniffed.

Sean kissed it better and scooped up the small girl, "All better?"

She laughed and nodded. Nick stood up and smiled at the two people.

"What?" Sean asked.

"You would be a brilliant father." Nick stated.

Sean smiled, "Maybe one day."

Nick smiled at the two of them. They sat on the couch with Charity in the middle. Nick pulled on her socks properly and Sean ran her new brush through Charity's waist length wavy blonde hair, she had bangs brushed to the side of her face that highlighted her green eyes and made her even move adorable.

The clock read around 11 when Charity's eyes started to droop. She slid down to rest her head on Sean's lap as drowsiness started to push her into sleep.

Nick looked down at her, "I think we better put this little one to sleep." He stated.

Sean who had been caught up staring at Nick looked down at the peaceful face of the little girl.

He nodded and picked Charity up, careful not to wake her. She was staying in the guest room across from his own bed room. It was bland with a single bed, dresser, bed side tables, a desk and a small closet.

Nick pulled back the covers on the bed and Sean laid her in it. They would change her out of the white shirt in the morning. They both folded the blankets up on either side of her to keep her warm. Nick moved her hair to splay across the white pillow so it didn't annoy her. She cuddled her Teddy close to her chest and her pillow pet sat next to her head.

Sean flicked the lamp on that sat on the desk, most likely Charity would be afraid of the dark.

Sean left the door open a crack and they quietly made their way back to the lounge.

"She's such a good kid." Sean murmured, glancing back at the hallway.

"I feel so sorry for her." Nick said, "All I want to do is catch who did this to her. I just . . . hate them so much for . . . ruining such a good girl. You know.?"

Sean nodded. "I feel the same way. Do you think this lead will go anywhere?"

Nick shrugged, "Don't know but I have a feeling that I'm going to be in the Precinct early tomorrow."

Sean nodded glancing back at the clock, it was already half past 11. Nick followed his gaze, "I should be getting home." He said, "Thanks for the wonderful food and getting Charity to talk to me."

Sean smiled, "No problem, she did most of the work on her part."

"Do you think we should brighten her room a little?" Nick asked, "I could pick some things up tomorrow and surprise her."

Sean smiled, "I think that's exactly what she needs."

Nick nodded and Sean accompanied him to the door, "So see you tomorrow at work?" Nick asked.

Sean nodded, "Yes . . . you might need this to let you in." He went back to the kitchen fishing out a card, "It'll get you into the car parks underneath the building and up the elevator without the command from Elston."

Nick nodded and tucked it in his pocket, "Thanks."

Sean nodded, "Are you sure you can drive home, your more than welcome to stay here?"

Nick beamed, "Maybe tomorrow, I have to clear my head for the case tomorrow."

"I understand." Sean nodded.

Nick nodded.

Sean leaned in to press a soft kiss to Nick's lips before saying, "Goodnight."

"Night." Nick blushed as he walked away towards the elevator, this didn't go unnoticed by the smirking Captain closing the door behind him.

Nick smiled to himself in the elevator, touching his lips, there was a tingling sensation left behind by Sean's touch.

**Hehe, I got Sean and Nick together! I know this might be a bit fast but in my mind, they've both had the attraction to eachother for a long time and Nick's admitance that he is bi sexual made them realise.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you love it. Lots is revealed about Charity **

Sean was woken early that morning by crying. He was confused for a second before jumping out of bed and running across to Charity's room.

She lay there, tears streaming down her face in her sleep.

"Charity!" Sean shook her, "Charity wake up!"

She woke with a sob and screamed as she saw him and bolted across the room.

"Charity it's me, it's Sean." He said holding his hands up so that she could see that he wasn't going to hurt her.

She stared at him sobbing, cuddling the Teddy that Nick had gotten her.

"Sean!" She ran into his arms, clutching him tightly, "Oh no!"

"Shh, Chari." Sean whispered, wrapping his arms around her, running a hand against her hair, "Your safe, I'm here."

She cried and cried, he sat up on the bed and rubbed her back soothingly until she fell asleep again.

He laid her back under the covers and continued to rub her back until he fell asleep himself.

Sean woke the next morning laying on his back in Charity's small bed with the little girl curled up beside him fast asleep.

He got up quietly and had a quick shower before going out into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

He looked up as he heard the patter of little feet and saw Charity standing in the doorway clutching her Teddy and rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Morning gorgeous." Sean smiled, "You feeling better?"

She nodded and walked across the lounge and into the kitchen, Sean help her up into one of the stools and made her some toast.

She nibbled at a piece and nearly ate half of it but it still wasn't enough to keep her healthy. Sean suddenly remembered Nick giving him some of her medicine the night before.

"Charity, do you want to take something that will make you feel better?" Sean asked.

"Ok." She said nervously.

"Now it might taste a bit disgusting." Sean told her as he measured the correct amount in a syringe.

"It's green." She said, "Icky."

Sean smiled, "You only have to take it once today."

She grimaced but opened her mouth like he told her too and swallowed the disgusting concoction.

"Eww!" She shouted afterward making Sean laugh.

"You have to take a different one now." He told her finding the little bottle full in red liquid.

"Ready?" He asked as he hovered it about her mouth.

"Go!" She giggled. He squirted the content into her mouth.

"I like that one." She smiled licking her lips.

"And you have to suck on this lolly, it tastes like Oranges."

"Do oranges taste like that green one?" She asked staring at the orange tablet.

"No, Oranges taste good." Sean told her and she stuck in her mouth, humming at the nice taste.

Sean smiled at the child like antics and clapped his hands together, "Come on then let's get you dressed, which dress do you want to wear?"

"One that Nicky brought me." She answered.

Sean laughed, "Nicky brought you all of your dresses."

"The blue one." She said.

Sean nodded, "Do you want to go get it?"

He helped her off the stool and she ran back to her room and came out with her clothes.

Sean helped her out of her shirt and untied the back of her dress as she changed into clean underwear, respecting her privacy. The little blue dress she had picked reached her knees and was sleeveless but had a thick strap; the back had a crossed ribbon that tightened the middle.

Sean helped get put her hands through and tugged it down, swiftly tying the ribbon into a cute blue bow. He brushed her hair and placed her little blue head band just before her bangs.

She once again tried to pull on her socks on the couch as he went clean her mess from breakfast up and she bruised her other knee and hurt the other one more, he kissed them both better and helped her pull on her socks and the little grey sneakers Nick had brought her.

Charity followed Sean into his bed room as he went to get up his suit jacket and tie.

She looked over his closet and tugged at a blue scarf, "It matches my dress." She stated.

He took it down from the hook and wrapped it around her neck, "It'll keep you warm."

He quickly tied his tie perfectly and pulled on his jacket.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

She nodded before frowning and running into her room, she grabbed her Teddy and met him at the door. He smiled as he led her down stairs and she grabbed his hand as they waked across the lobby to the door in which the parking lot was behind.

She quickly buckled herself into the car and Sean drove them over to the Precinct. She took his hand again as they walked up into the building, Charity hid away from behind him as they walked through the building towards Sean's office. She smiled as he closed his door behind him and she jumped up onto the chair in front of his desk and sat her teddy on her lap, "Is Nicky here?" She asked.

Sean nodded, "He's out at his desk if you want to see him." He told her, sitting behind his desk and opening his laptop and grabbing the paperwork out of his draw.

The door opened and Hank and Nick entered.

"Morning, gentlemen." Renard nodded.

"Hi, Nicky!" Charity smiled.

Nick smiled back, "Morning, beautiful."

She jumped up so Nick could take her seat and Hank took the other. Charity went around to sit on Sean's lap who easily picked her up and set her on his knee.

"I see she's warmed up to you?" Hank asked Renard, looking at Charity who stuck closer to Sean as he stared.

Sean nodded, "Yes, I suppose you could say that."

"Did you get her eating?" Nick asked.

"She ate half of her toast this morning but didn't want to eat anything else; she was more excited about seeing you." Sean told Nick who smiled, "Anything on the case?"

"Yes." Hank said, "We have a lead on a partner of Joseph Porter who was our dead body."

"Joseph Porter." Charity murmured, "Lucas and Melanie Jones, death of Maria Parker and Leaha Dee."

They all looked at her, "What did you say, Chari?" Renard asked, who had already grown accustom to calling her by her nickname, even though it had been only two days, one in which he didn't know her in person.

"Joseph Porter was partners with Lucas and Melanie Jones and they killed Maria Parker and Leaha Dee, they were two of the girls that lived in the Compound with me. Joseph was in charge of the transport of us kids." She said speaking beyond the vocabulary of a 5 year old.

"How do you know this, Charity?" Sean asked, "That they killed these girls?"

"I was in Master Lucas' room when he called Maria and Leaha to his room. He said they were trying to run because the Buster got hold of them, I don't like the Buster he does things that Maria says are very wrong, she called it sometint like . . . abuse but there was another word in front of it, I think it started with an s." She said innocently, "I think I got locked in the cell with him two times when I served Mistress Melanie's tea cold."

Nick, Hank and Sean shared a look, Sean looked a Charity with sad eyes, "That word was sexual, was it?" He asked.

"That's it!" She exclaimed happily.

"How old was this Maria?"

"Maria was the youngest after me, she was 13, she was the one that helped me when I first came to the Compound but I don't remember." Charity told them.

"Is Maria and Leaha dead?" Hank asked.

She froze looking at him but nodded, moving closer to Sean again.

"How long ago did he kill them, Chari?" Nick asked.

"Not long." Charity played with her teddy's ears.

"Is there anyone else at the Compound, Chari?" Sean asked.

"Well, Master Lucas, Master Joseph and then Mistress Melanie, the Buster and then there the Boss, I've only ever attended to him once, he made me call him Master Lawrence but when Master Lucas spoke to him he called him Doug." Charity explained.

"And were there any children?" Nick asked.

"Me, Maria and Leaha, Jacob, Lachlan, Jessica, Michael, Nikita, Maddy, Isabella, Josephine and Justice." Charity said simply, "Nikita hugged me a lot, said that I shouldn't worry about what was happening when They scared me."

Sean frowned, "Chari, what do you know of your past?"

"I came to the Compound when I was 3, a woman was put on duty to take care of me, she wasn't very nice, she used to hit me when I did something wrong and she used to like to pull my hair out and try to braid it into her hat, it hurt." Charity frowned as she remember, "I got food like all the other kids. Kids left and more came, there hasn't been any in a while."

"How much food were you given?" Nick asked.

"A piece of bread the size of our hand." She held up her incredibly small hand and all the men in the room grimaced.

"Keep going, Chari."

"I heard the stories about the Buster but I didn't believe them until I first got in there, I'd been at the Compound for a month or two, Mistress Melanie didn't like the way my hair was done. I was stuck with the Buster for a day!" Charity exclaimed, "When I got back, Maria and Leaha were crying over the fact I got stuck in there, even Lachlan was."

The men cringed, she didn't know what she was talking about, she thought all of this was just a ordinary life, she didn't remember her life, her good life, before she had been taken as a slave.

"Why did Joseph take you out into the forest?" Hank asked.

Charity looked up at Sean who nodded, "It's ok, Hanks a friend of mine, he won't hurt you."

Charity nodded, "He looks like Master Lucas." She whispered to him.

Sean hugged her for a second, "That's ok, he's not going to hurt you like Lucas did."

Charity nodded, "Master Joseph took me out into the Forest to meet with a man, everyone started crying when he said that I was to give my belongings to one of the girls, everybody looked really sad and I didn't know why. Michael came up to me and told me that I was going to be taken away but I didn't understand, it was very scary. I didn't want to leave then and Master Joseph decided that if I wasn't going to come on foot he dragged me by the hair, then out of nowhere Master Lawrence appeared and said sometint and shot Master Joseph."

"So we've solved that part of the case." Nick murmured.

"But right now I'm more concerned about these children." Sean said.

Meanwhile Charity had grabbed a pen and started drawing on the back of Sean's paperwork.

"I want backgrounds on all of the names mentioned." Sean said, "This has to happened soon, these children's life could be in danger, and I won't have sexual abuse running around my city."

Nick nodded, he and Hank stood and went to exit the room when Nick caught a glimpse of what Charity was drawing.

"Charity." Nick said, "What are you drawing?"

They all automatically looked at the drawing and frowned.

"My room at the compound." She said.

She was an incredible drawer, everything very intricate it would have been a lovely drawing had it not even drawn in the direness of the situations. It was a picture of a small room, which cages lining the walls, some stacked on each other, they looked like they were made out of barb wire and something else that made it stable. There were people in these cages too, teenagers with scared faces, some seemed emotionless, others angry.

"That's mine." Charity said pointing to one of the ones on top of the another.

This made Sean and Nick increasingly angry. Charity had many scars up her arms and legs and all over her body, little stab wounds, this must of came from the barb wire.

"Do you know what the outside of the building looks like, Chari?" Sean asked.

She shook her head, "I was never aloud out but I know the general area."

"How, if you weren't allowed out?" Hank asked.

"I was in charge of sorting my Masters paperwork, it had heaps of different things in it."

"You know how to read?"

She nodded.

"I'll go do the background checks." Nick said, "Chari, if you could draw anymore pictures of the Compound that would be very helpful . . . just not on the Captains paper work."

**If there was any spelling mistakes please tell me, I don't have time to read through it now, sorry.**

**I hope you liked it. I'm up to writing Chapter 14 now, just to let you know :)**

**Love all the lovely comments thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you like this short chapter.**

Charity sat on the other side of Sean's desk and continued to draw; some things were helpful, like a frightening picture of the Buster face. At one stage Charity started crying and it took Sean and Nick an hour to get her to calm down but she refused to tell then why she was crying.

Charity eventually started wandering around Sean's office and then even poked her head out the door.

"Master Sean, can I see Nicky?" She asked.

Sean was taken aback by the name, "Oh no, sweetie, don't call me that, it's just Sean and of course you can go see Nick."

"So what must I call you?" She asked, confused.

"Just Sean." He told her.

"What do most children call men?" She asked, "I remember Nikita telling me about her daddy but I never knew who he really was to her."

Sean paused, not knowing how to answer this question.

"I'm sorry if I ask to many questions." Charity excused herself and bowed her head.

Sean was finally starting to see how much the Compound and this band of criminals had effected Charity. He couldn't believe that she thought this was all normal, the killings, the raping's and abuse.

"That's fine, Charity, it's normal to ask questions." He told her softly, "And to answer your question that depends on what the child is to the man."

"What am I to you?" She asked.

Sean paused, "Maybe we can have this conversation a little later, Sweetheart, you go see Nick."

She frowned but nodded and left.

She walked over to where Nick was sitting with Hank, "Hi." She smiled up at Nick. She was barely able to see over the desk, her eyes level.

"Hello, beautiful." He smiled picking her up to sit on his lap, "What have you been doing?"

"Talking with Mast- . . . Sean." She corrected herself.

Nick nodded, though noting her mistake, "What's he doing now?"

"Writing, he's been doing a lot of that today." Charity told him.

"That's because that's his job." Nick told her, "He does lots of paperwork."

"Do you do a lot of paperwork?" Charity asked.

"Depends." Nick told her, "My work is very uncertain."

She nodded and looked at the screen of his computer, "Leaha."

"So this is the girl from the Compound?"

Charity nodded.

"Good we have a great lead then." Nick murmured, "She was kidnapped 2 years ago from Salem, damn I can't imagine how frightening this must be."

**Short, I know but I hope you liked it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another short chapter, sorry **

Nick entered Sean's office smiling the next day as he saw Charity sitting on the couch playing with her teddy.

"We found the place where all four of the people mentioned have rented out, their cars constantly going in there." He told Sean.

"Is it big enough to house the children?"

"In the room Charity drew, yes." Nick replied, "I think that we should search immediately, with Charity gone, she knew a lot of information about the place, they'll want to move to a secure area."

Sean nodded, "I'm calling in a Squad, we'll a search warrant."

Charity sat up quickly, "You can't go into the Compound."

"Charity?" Sean asked.

"It's dangerous, I won't let you do it."

"Charity it's our jobs to lock up bad guys." Nick told her.

She looked like she was ready to cry, "No . . . it's not safe . . . you don't know . . ."

"Then tell us, Charity." Sean said quietly.

"No . . ." She whispered, tears welling her eyes, "They'll do to you what they did to me."

"What did they do to you?" Sean asked.

She slowly lowered herself to the floor and approached him.

"Charity." The seriousness on her face scared both of the men.

She turned her back on them and lifted her hair so they could see her neck, there was a scythe and seven words burnt into the back of her neck, like they had branded her.

"Their Reapers." Sean sighed, "That just means everything they did to her was a lot worse than we thought."

"And a lot more dangerous for you to go into." She said, "You know what Reapers are, you must know what my Masters and Mistresses are."

"Blutbaden." Nick sighed.

Sean looked up at him, "What!"

"Joseph Porter was a Blutbad." Nick muttered, "The man from the woods was a Blutbad."

"We're going up against Blutbaden and Reapers?" Sean asked.

"What do the words mean?" Nick asked.

"Ira, Avaritia, Acedia, Superbia, Libido, Invidebit and Gula." Sean explained, "It's Latin, it means Wraith, Greed, Sloth, Pride, Lust, Envy and Gluttony, the seven deadly sins."

"What does that mean?"

"That's all they care about, these people that abused Charity, all they care is going about their sins and making sure they do them every day."

"Still taking in the squad team?" Nick asked.

Sean frowned, "Yes, if we don't we will be severely out numbered."

Nick nodded and they both looked down at Charity that had turned to face them.

"I can't let you go in there alone." She said in a soft voice, "I won't, please, don't go."

Sean knelt down in front of Charity, "Honey, we want to help the kids in the Compound, we want to help capture the bad people controlling the Compound."

"But they're not bad people." Charity told them.

"Chari, what they did to you while you we're there . . . that's not normal or nice, they treated up like you weren't worth anything. They hurt you."

"But that happens to every kid, people my age." She told him.

"No, Charity, it doesn't. Nobody your age shouldn't go through something like that. It's wrong and sick." Sean told her.

She stared at him, "But . . . They always told me . . ."

"I'm sorry you had to grow up like that Charity." Sean told her, "Now in a while Nick and I are going to take down these bad people, these people that treated you wrongly, then you can settle down with a nice family and have the life you deserve."

She nodded and sniffled, "I want to come with you." She chokes out through the tears, "I don't want you to there alone."

"I won't be alone, I'll have Nick and Hank and heaps of good people to help me." Sean told her.

"I don't want the Buster to get hold of you." She whispered.

"Honey, the Buster isn't going to hurt anyone anymore." Sean said.

She nodded, "Ok."

Sean smiled and stood, "Nick if you could and get the search warrant for tomorrow, I can get the Squad team ready."

"Yes, sir." Nick nodded walking out of the room.

**Hehe, your catching up to me, chapter eight and I have only written 14 chapters! So far . . . :)**

**Hope you loved it :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you like it, Sean and Nick will be going into the Compound in less than 2 chapter time, eppp, excited squeal!**

Sean drove Charity home that night, she didn't seem particularly happy about their arrangements to into the "Compound" as she called it.

Sean could understand why, she had so many bad memories of the place, so many memories that would haunt her for the rest of her life.

As they drove into the car park under Sean's apartment he recognized the other car in his elected spots and smiled, Nick had been true to his word on brightening Charity's room.

Charity grabbed his hand as they walked up; Sean nodded to Elston behind the desk as they walked across the foyer to his elevator.

Sean opened the door of the apartment to hear banging and a muffled "Ow!"

"Is Nicky here?" Charity asked.

Sean nodded, "Nick, what are you doing?" He called a they approached Charity's bedroom.

"Wait, don't come in!" Nick almost shouted when Sean went to open the door.

A few seconds later Nick popped his head out the door, "Ok, now it is ready."

"What have you done, Nick?" Sean asked as they walked into the room.

"Woh!" Charity cried.

Nick had brought her pink sheets for her bed and covered the walls in removable stickers of butterflies and flowers, he'd put a pink lamp shade on her lap giving the room a pink glow and had decorated the bed with even more Teddy's.

Sean smiled as Charity jumped on the bed and started playing with the Teddy's.

Sean smiled and stood by Nick, "You should have been a designer."

"But then I wouldn't have met you." Nick replied.

Sean smiled, "Very true and I wouldn't want that."

Sean and Nick exited the room as Sean pulled off his suit jacket and hung it in his room. Nick followed him in surprised by the style of the room, "Wow, you have some style too."

Sean smiled, "I like to keep my apartment tidy."

"I noticed that, it could past the white glove test." Nick replied, "So, clean freak?"

Sean shook his head, "Not completely."

"Just like to keep clean?"

Sean nodded, "Yes."

"I hate mess." Nick told him, "I've always had a clean house and all that, you know it sort of sinks in."

Sean nodded and changed the subject, "Charity seems happy with her new room."

Nick nodded, "She deserves a room like that, every little girl does."

Sean nodded in his understanding, "She certainly does."

They fell silent for a second before Nick stepped and kissed Sean, who immediately returned the kiss with surprising strength.

Nick smiled against the Captains lips who pushed him against the wall, his hands traveling down Nicks body.

They broke apart and Nick smiled at him, "I could defiantly get used to that."

"As could I." Sean replied.

Nick smiled up at him, "I love you."

Sean froze and so did Nick.

"Damn it, I'm sorry my emotions are all over the place, I shouldn't have said that."

Sean trapped him against the wall tighter as he tried to move, "I love you too, I want to be with you. These last few days with you and Charity have been the best of my life."

Nick sorta smiled when he heard this, "Mine too."

"So, I was wondering would you like to be my boyfriend?" Sean murmured quietly like he was shying away from the question but holding his ground at the same time.

Nicks face burst into a grin, "Yes, I would love to."

Sean smiled and leaned into kiss him again, a lot softer and less desperate than the last time, savouring the way they seemed to mould together, they couldn't seem to get enough of each other as hands started to roam, cutting off any sense in the world, they were in their own little world.

"What are you doing?" A curious voice said from below them. The jumped apart quickly, realising they had been snuck up on and caught by a 5 year old. Charity stood beside them, looking up at them with big green eyes, arms laden with Teddy's.

Nick looked sheepish, "Nothing."

Sean chuckled at his reply and knelt beside Charity, "It's called kissing; Charity but you mustn't tell anyone what just happened."

She nodded, "Ok, I'm good a keeping secrets."

Sean smiled, "That's a good girl."

He frowned as he stood straight again, he glanced over at Nick who was also frowning.

Charity had told them she was good at keeping secrets, was she keeping secrets from them?

**Hehe, I just had to do that :D Of course they had to get caught by Charity! Oh, yer, I did it, it's offical, Nick and Sean are together. **

**I hope you loved it however short. I have just started Chapter 15 and it is nearing the end, D: **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you like, I own nothing but the plot line, thanks. This is a chapter more from Charity's PoV even though it's in third person.**

Charity walked into the Precinct with Sean and Nick 2 days later, the SWAT team had been occupied so they couldn't go to the Compound the day before. Both men were holding her hands and swinging her back and forth in the air as they walked. Sean and Nick were bantering lightly not thinking about the place that they were going to go into that morning.

It was an odd scene but they didn't seem to notice . . . or care.

Charity was particularly happy with both of the men she trusted the most she had never trusted Master Lucas or Mistress Melanie.

She knew what they wanted to do, they wanted to go into the compound and that was dangerous. Very dangerous.

She swung into Sean's office with one last push from both men and smiled as she picked up the teddy she had left here the day before.

Sean and Nick smiled at each other as they watched her.

"So when are we leaving?" Nick asked.

"10." Sean replied, "I'm coming with you; make sure Hank knows the plan."

Nick nodded, "Will do, I'll go tell him now."

Sean peaked him on the lips and let him leave, glad that the blinds had not been opened on his office.

Charity followed Nick out the door, not as shy to the police officers who all smiled at her, some stopping to talk to her occasionally.

She sat with Nick and Hank for a while, listening to them discuss plans on what to do when they reached the Compound.

She eventually had enough of them planning their funeral and started to wander. She glanced in a room and saw a small man, Sergeant Wu, she believed his name was. The room was full of weapons and he seemed to be cleaning them all.

She walked up behind him, "Hello." She said kindly.

He jumped, "Oh, hi, Charity, you probably shouldn't be in here."

She jumped up onto the table beside Wu, "That's an M16, why would Police have those?"

Wu was surprised to say the least, "Well . . . it doesn't belong to us we took it off a criminal."

"Oh" She said and then looked around before glancing at the guns on the table next to her and picking up a hand gun.

"This has a bullet jammed in it." She told him, flicking around it a little until the bullet slid out and into her hand.

"How did you know that?" Wu asked.

She shrugged, "I used to have to catalogue all the guns at the compound."

"Stay right here, ok?" Wu told her, she nodded as he walked out the door. She quickly leaned over to grab the M16 he had put down.

She slid the mag out and inspected the bullets.

"These belong to a street gang." She told Wu as he walked back in, Sean following him.

"You gave her a gun?" Sean asked in a deadly serious voice.

"No," Wu replied, "She came in here and started telling me what was wrong with the weapons."

Charity looked back and forth between the two of them and repeated her last statement, "These belong to a street gang."

"What?"

"These belong to a street gang known as the Johnsons." She said, "They're the ones that took Jamie away."

Sean frowned, "Come, Charity I don't want you playing around in here." He picked her up off the table and walked her back out to Nick where he sat her on the couch, "Expect them to have lots of firepower."

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Charity knows guns as well." Sean told them.

"Wow, that's not good." Hank murmured.

**Short crappy chapter, I know. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you like . . . not as good as I wanted it to be ****.**

The SWAT teams were geared up and ready to go. Hank, Nick, Sean and some of the other police officers were also geared up.

Charity was inside with Wu, not very happy about the fact that she wasn't allowed to come. She had cried for a while, saying that she would never see Nick and Sean again.

They approached the building that Charity knew as the Compound. It was white and that a large barb wire fence and had a depressing felling to it. The SWAT team had the building surrounded and were ready to fire.

Sean, Nick and Hank were the first one's in after an officer cut the chain off the gates. They jogged across to the door while the SWAT team fanned out.

Nick glanced back at Sean as they reached the door. Sean nodded and Nick kicked the door in, Hank was in next, gun scanning the hallway.

It was very long, warm and wet and didn't look fit for anyone to live in.

Hank led the way down the hallway, SWAT teams split up along in rooms, shouting at people to get on the floor.

The three men continued to the end of the hallway and into the last locked door. Nick signalled for Hank to cover him as he kicked in the door.

Sean was disgusted by the scene before him. It was the room Charity had drawn only with more boxes crammed into it.

Children stared out at them with scared and surprised looks.

"Hurry up and get these cages open." Sean asked.

"It's ok, we're police." Nick told them.

"Police?" A girl that looked 15 asked.

Nick nodded, "We're here to get you out."

Sean quickly opened up the cages helping children out and onto the floor. Nick did the same while Hank went back to get an ambulance and get more people to help get the kids out.

Sean stood out the front of the Compound with the 15 year old girl that had been the first to speak in the Compound.

"If I may ask, how it you find out about us?" She asked, "No one has ever known about this place."

"We found a little girl next to a murder man, his name was Joseph Porter." Sean explained.

"Who was the little girl?" She asked.

"Charity Bancroft." Sean told her.

"Charity's alive!" The girl exclaimed, "Oh, thank god!" She looked like she was ready to cry.

There was a sudden shouted followed by a scream.

Doug Lawrence, the leader had grabbed one of the children, holding a knife to her throat and a gun to her temple. She whimpered, grabbing his arm that was wrapped around her chest.

Everyone had a gun on him in seconds.

"Put your guns down!" Lawrence shouted franticly, "Or a bullet goes in her head."

"Put your gun down, no one has to get hurt!" One of the SWAT team members shouted back.

"Let go off her!" One of the boys from the Compound struggled against a Police Officer.

"No, either you let me go and she lives or we both die!" Lawrence shouted.

Sean stepped forward and the gun was directed on him, "Don't move!"

"You hurt the girl and you'll be facing death anyway." Sean told him calmly despite the fact he had a gun pointing at his head.

"I'm not going to die!" Nick saw the Blutbad in him flashed across his face as he became really pissed off and his finger went to the trigger.

There was a single shot.

And everything went calm. The girl fell to the floor and Lawrence flew backwards landing flat on his back. There wasn't a trigger even in his gun anymore, just a bullet hole in his chest.

He quickly threw the knife while he had the strength towards the shooter.

The shooter was Charity.

**Cliff hanger! It's my first too **** I know it's not as good as it should be **_**but**_** I will be writing a piece that is in Charity's point of view on everything that happened, I hope that makes up for this crappy piece. It'll be a separate story.**

**Love the reviews, xoxox, love you guys heaps.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you enjoy . . . poor Charity. I own nothing but the plot line.**

Charity stood there for a second, pointing a Glock 17 hand gun at Lawrence and with a knife lodged in her abdomen.

Everything seemed to stop as she dropped the gun and slowly pulled the dagger out. She pressed a hand to the wound before she fell, Hank catching her.

"Charity!" Nick shouted running over to her, Sean followed quickly kneeling down next to the little girl, "Load her into an ambulance; this has to go to a doctor."

Sean quickly picked her up and over to one of the ambulances, "Nick go with her." Sean murmured, wishing he could go with her but that would be out of the question unfortunately.

They cuffed the wounded Lawrence and helped the girl up and tried to calm her down. Sean continued to order people around to do things including getting the press away who seemed to have picked up on something big happening.

Charity went through surgery twice and didn't wake up at all in 4 days by then they had figured out how she had gotten to the Compound.

Charity had snuck into the garage of the Police station and into one of the SWAT cars, hiding in a small compartment in the back.

She'd even made it into the Compound undetected and had gone up against Lucas Jones for a weapon that no one had even seen before. She'd got the weapon and hid it but had suffered a very great beating in the process.

Sean and Nick spent most of their nights in her hospital room staring at her bruised face, the stitches on her forehead, and the cut on her lip.

Tonight, Sean and Nick had pushed the couch by her bed and were sitting side by side, Nick grasping Sean's hand tightly, their finger entwined. Sean stroked the back of Nick's hand soothingly.

Nick had his head in his other hand, and his breath of slow and shallow. Both men had become very attached to this young girl, loving seeing her smile, her little giggle and her quirky sense of humour.

Sean let go of Nick's hand and wrapped his arm around Nick, taking his hand again with his other hand. Nick settled into his boyfriend's side, resting his head on his shoulder. Sean rested his head on Nick's hair watching Charity intently.

"Why does everything bad happen to Charity?" Nick asked.

"She's a trouble magnet." Sean replied, "Don't worry, she's tough, she'll get through this." Sean laid a soft kiss on his hair.

Nick nodded and looked over at Charity, "What is going to happen to her now?"

Sean sighed, "She'll go to Child Services and into a foster home or an orphanage until she gets adopted or is old enough to support herself." He murmured.

Nick sat up straighter and turned to look at Sean, "She deserves better than that!' He exclaimed.

"I know, Nick." Sean replied, "I wish she could get better than that but most likely . . . she won't."

Nick scowled in anger and sat back down heavily. Sean rubbed his back soothingly though Nick's anger had also made him angry, Charity did deserve better than that.

They must have fallen asleep because the next time Sean opened his eyes Nick was curled up beside him contently and Charity was stirring.

Sean stared over at Charity as her eyes fluttered and opened slowly.

"Nick." Sean murmured, shaking the other man's shoulder, "Nick, wake up."

Nick who had his head in Sean's lap sat up quickly with a groan, "Huh?"

"She's awake."

Nick looked over at Charity who had opened her eyes, "Sean . . . Nicky?" She rasped in a dry voice.

"Charity." They both said relieved.

"My tummy hurts." She whispered.

"I'll go and get a doctor." Nick murmured and quickly stood up and exited the room. Sean stood and sat on the bed next to Charity, "What you did was very brave, Chari." He told her.

"Is Isabella ok?" Charity asked softly.

Sean nodded, "Isabella is fine."

Charity frowned, "Did . . . did I kill him?"

Sean looked up as the nurse entered and told him that he had to leave the room. Sean nodded and walked outside with Nick.

Sean sent a worried look at Nick, "She asked me if she killed Lawrence."

Nick frowned, "What did you tell her?"

"I didn't answer." Sean replied, "How do you tell a five year old she murdered a man."

"Well, she didn't murder him, not intentionally anyway." Nick said frown still in place, "I mean the bullet didn't kill him only the broken rib bones ripping apart his lungs."

"That's still manslaughter." Sean replied.

Nick nodded, "I know, this is just me trying to get together on the fact she killed someone. I mean, this is Charity we're talking about, not some murderer."

"I know." Sean murmured, "Let's just be happy that she's awake for now."

**Oh how I loved writing that moment between Sean and Nick.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope you like it. I own nothing**

Charity was let out of the hospital a week later, many of the children were stuck in the hospital and many loved to come in and talk to Charity, thanking her for getting them out of that hellhole.

The girl that visited her the most was the girl that had spoken to Sean before the shooting, Jessica. She was nearly 16 and had only been at the Compound for 2 years arriving shortly before Charity.

Jessica was a tall lanky girl with mattered but beautiful hazelnut hair with matching eyes and she reminded Sean slightly of his little sister back in France who always loved to wear her hair over her shoulder in a ponytail.

Sean liked the fact that Charity had a friend but there was something about what had happened to her in the Compound that made him wonder if she was actually ok with being out of the murky pit.

Sean walked into the hospital on the day of Charity's release with a bag of clothes for her. Charity was sitting up in her bed, colouring one of the books a nurse had given her. She looked up as Sean entered and smiled, "Sean!"

"Hello, beautiful." Sean laid a soft kiss on her hair, "Are you ready to go home?"

She nodded, "Will I get to come back?" She asked, "Will I get to see the others?"

Sean nodded, "Of course, you'll just have to tell me when you want to see them and I'm sure you can come down here and see them."

Charity smiled, "Nikita told me what daddy meant," She told him, "Can I call you daddy?"

Sean was taken aback by the question, "Oh, honey, you already have a daddy."

"Where?"

"Well, he died last year." Sean told her softly.

"Then can I call you daddy?" She asked, "Please?" She looked up at him with those green eyes.

Sean melted, "Sure, honey."

She beamed and Sean quickly helping her get changed in a pair of shorts and a loose shirt so she didn't hurt her still healing stomach.

Charity could stand but walking made her cry so Sean signed her out and carried her down the stairs and into the car, doing up her seat belt so it didn't touch her belly.

He drove her home where Nick was making dinner and setting the table.

"Hello, gorgeous." Nick smiled taking Charity off Sean as they arrived home. Nick peaked his boyfriend on the lips and laid a kiss on Charity's forehead.

"Nicky!" She smiled.

"How are feeling today?" Nick asked.

"My tummy is still sore." She pouted, "But I've nearly finished my colouring in book."

Nick smiled at her cute little pout; he couldn't imagine anyone hurting his little baby.

"Do you want to sit at the table and finish it while I get your dinner ready?" Nick asked.

She nodded and he sat her at the table, getting out the colours he had brought her and her book.

Back in the kitchen Sean was stirring the gravy Nick had abandoned when they got home, "No troubles at the hospital?" Nick asked wrapping a arm around the other man's waist.

Sean turned around to look at his boyfriend, "Charity asked me if she could call me daddy?"

Nick's eyes bugged out, "What did you say?"

"Well at first I told her she already had a daddy and then she asked where so I told her that he died and she asked again and I . . . may have . . . melted." Sean explained.

Nick smirked, "How cute. I would have loved to see your face."

Sean rolled his eyes. Nick smiled and stood in front of the taller man and kissed him softly, wrapping his arms around Sean's neck.

Sean's hands went to the other man's hips and pulled him closer. Sean was suddenly aware of the little girl colouring at the dining table and pulled back, "Maybe not in front of Charity." He smiled at his boyfriend, kissing him one last time before turning back to the food.

Dinner was a happy affair, Charity telling them about how Lachlan, Jacob, Justice and Michael (The only boys at the Compound) had come into her hospital room and joked around with her.

Charity didn't eat much like usual but she was getting better, slowly increasing the amount of food she ate. She was getting better with living outside the Compound too, learning how to use cutlery and what things were and why certain things happen. She was a very curious young girl always looking out her hospital or bedroom window looking out at the street and randomly asking what things were like Frisbees and birds and bikes.

Charity spent the rest of the evening colouring in while Sean and Nick discussed what was happening at work the next day. Sean had to make a public speech on what had happened with Charity and the Compound children. Lucas, Melanie and Doug Lawrence were going to be held in prison until such time that Charity was old enough to make a statement about what had happened at the Compound.

Nick, Hank, Wu and several other police officers had the job of reading through all the files that they had found at the Compound.

Sean wiped off his hands as he finished cleaning the dishes and helped Nick dry the left over cutlery.

Nick looked over at Charity smiled, "Why don't we adopt her?" He asked.

Sean looked over at him, "Pardon?"

"Why don't we adopt Charity?" He asked, "We said it ourselves, we want Charity to have the best life possible. She's calling you daddy; I think you're the best thing for her."

"That's big, Nick." Sean told him, "We both work long hours and I don't think we're ready to handle something like this."

"Why not?" Nick asked, "We've handle it for nearly month, we're both pretty good with her. She's really happy."

"She'll also get hurt," Sean murmured, "You're a Grimm, Nick and I'm a Royal, trouble will always follow us."

"It'll follow her too." Nick stated.

"What makes you say that?" Sean asked.

"I mean there's something different about her, like Vessen different, like Grimm different." Nick said.

"What?"

"That day when we first found her in the forest, I swear she saw him change because when I saw him change she became so frightened and she shot Lawrence straight after I saw him go Blutbad as well." Nick explained, "The best people to take care of her at us."

Sean looked over at the girl and he had to admit he did sense a small inkling of something Grimmy about her.

"You can sense it can't you?" Nick asked.

"A small inkling." Sean murmured.

"I don't want to see her grow up as a delinquent because of her past and her anger trying to get out at the people that hurt her, I know what that feels like." Nick said, "I don't want her growing up without parents like I had too."

Sean nodded and looked over at the gorgeous young girl, he had to admit; he loved the thought of seeing Charity every day, having a family again especially one with Nick.

Nick smiled at the thoughtful look on Sean's face, "Is that a yes?" He asked hopefully.

"That's a maybe." Sean replied, "But slightly leaning towards a yes, I just don't want to adopt her and then have no time to be with her."

Nick nodded, "Well, she'll come with us to the Precinct everyday anyway, she loves it there and I reckon she will even more when she gets to know everyone, plus, she'll be going into school next year."

Sean looked over at his boyfriend and smiled slightly, "Are you positive?"

"Absolutely." Nick replied, "Are you?"

It took one more glance at Charity to make up Sean's mind, "Yes."

Nick beamed and kissed his partner passionately. Sean smiled against the other man's lips and pushed him against the counter.

"Good." Nick smiled as they split.

**Hehe, yah for the happy family!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hope you like. I think you will though.**

Sean and Nick put Charity to bed and returned to the lounge room, lying down on the couch wrapped in each other's arms.

"Are you staying here tonight?" Sean asked.

Nick paused, "I think I might." He smiled, "I might as well get used to it."

Sean smiled down at him, "Hm, I think you might."

Nick beamed, "Do you think they will let the both of us adopt her?"

Sean shrugged his shoulders in a sophisticated way, "I don't see why not, she doesn't like anyone else too much."

Nick nodded, "True."

They fell silent again savouring being in each other's arms. Sean was very content laying there with Nick pressed against him, hands pressed against his chest.

"Sean?" Nick asked, hesitantly.

"Yes."

"What made you say yes?" Nick asked.

Sean paused for a moment, "Having a family again, especially with you and Charity."

Nick frowned but didn't say anything. He knew Sean had problems with his family back in France, especially since he was a Royal.

"Do you talk to your family anymore?" Nick asked.

Sean shook his head, "No . . . well, I occasionally talk to my little sister, she enjoys getting away from the politics and visits sometimes."

"How old is she?"

"This year she will be 19." Sean replied.

"Wow, is she your youngest sibling?" Nick asked.

Sean shook his head, "No, I have 2 brothers younger than her, they are 9 and 15."

"Oh." Nick murmured, "What's your sister's name?"

"Chastity." Sean replied, "She's the only one that didn't hate me for what I did."

"What did you do?"

"I walked out on all of them, what they do there is just disgusting and unbelievable." Sean murmured, "But that doesn't matter."

Nick nodded and looked up at Sean, his expression was far away, like he was remembering things that he shouldn't be, terrible things.

Nick scooted up onto his elbow and so he was level with Sean and pecked him on the lips, "Don't worry about it." He murmured, "One day everything will be alright again."

"That's what I love about you." Sean murmured back, pulling him into a deeper kiss that spent Nick's mind in spirals.

"What?" Nick asked against the man's lips.

"You're an optimistic man." Sean replied as they pulled back for a second.

Nick smirked, wrapping his arm around Sean's neck and pulling him closer.

Sean's hands slid down to tug at Nick's T-shirt, pulling it up to touch the bare skin beneath it and travel upwards, kneading the impressive muscle.

Nick felt like he was high. Sean's kiss was more than impressive but when you put with his touch with it became more than addictive. Nick attacked his buttons with fervour, reaching out to trace the tanned skin there.

Sean continued his kisses down Nick's jaw and to the soft spot on Nick's neck, sucking lightly at the soft skin there.

Nick moaned, "I love you."

Sean drew back to look in Nick's eyes and smiled, "And I love you." He pressed a soft kiss to Nick lips before pulling him up and down into his bedroom.

**So there will be no sex scene, I'm sorry about that if that's what you were looking for but no I do not feel comfortable, please do not criticise this. And I know that Sean did not walk away from his family but when I had written this I didn't know Sean's back story.**

**Thanks, hope you liked it. I am loving all the lovely reviews. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hope you like :).**

Nick woke up the next morning to an empty bed beside him but this didn't worry him, he could hear the light conversation and the little girl's giggles.

He smiled up at the roof as he thought this was going to be the things he woke up to for, hopefully, the rest of his life. His smiled grew as he heard Sean's laugh join Charity's.

Nick quickly got up and had a quick shower before walking out into the dining room were Sean and Charity were sitting at either side of the table, drawing.

"Morning." He beamed.

Sean looked up and smiled, "Good morning, sleep well?"

"Better than I have in years." Nick smirked, leaning down to peck him on the lips before taking a seat beside the both of them, "Whatcha doing?"

"Drawing!" Charity exclaimed happily, holding up her picture.

"What is it?" Nick asked even though he knew exactly what it was.

"It's you, me and daddy!" She smiled.

Nick smiled over at Sean who was shocked by the fact this was the first time that she had called him that.

"Well, it's very beautiful." Nick smiled, it was pretty much an exact replica of their faces.

Charity beamed, "Are we going into the crowded place today?"

"It's called a Precinct, honey and yes." Sean replied, "You like the Precinct?"

She nodded, "I get to spend time with Nicky and the man that looks like Master Lucas."

Nick laughed, "His name is Hank."

Charity nodded and looked like she was committing it to memory.

"You want some breakfast, Chari?" Sean asked standing.

She shook her head, "I'm not hungry."

Sean sighed and walked into the kitchen, Nick followed shortly after kissing Charity on the forehead.

"How long do you think it will take to get her out of her eating habits?" Nick asked.

"Months, maybe years." Sean replied, pouring some Coffee for the two of them.

Nick hugged, "I feel miserable when I see her like this."

"As do I." Sean set down his coffee and set his hands on either side of Nick's hips and kissed him softly, "Last night was fantastic."

Nick smiled, leaning a hand against the other man's neck, "I have to agree."

Sean smirked and leaned into kiss him again, savouring the softness of Nick's lips.

Nick suddenly split from Sean, "Crap." He muttered looking down at his Coffee stained shirt.

Sean laughed, "Wow, am I that distracting?" He teased lightly.

"Yes." Nick stated, "Yes, you are."

"Here, let me help you with that." Sean helped unbutton Nick's shirt as Nick set the half empty cup on the counter.

Nimble fingers travelled across the muscle on Nick's abdomen.

Nick laughed, "Not now, Charity's in the other room."

"Let me get you a new shirt." Sean exited the kitchen as Nick quickly wiped the coffee that had seeped through his shirt with a tea towel.

Sean entered the room with another white button down and handed it to Nick.

"Thanks." Nick quickly pulled on the too big shirt and did it up, "Wow, this smells like expensive cologne."

Sean rolled his eyes, "Don't spill coffee on that one."

Nick studied it, "This is not hand tailored?"

Sean rolled his eyes again, "That is why you are my Grimm."

Nick laughed and set his hands on Sean's hips, "I like the sound of that." He smiled between kisses, "Your Grimm."

"Mine." Sean said possessively making Nick shiver.

"Daddy! Nicky! Look!" Charity shouted from the living room.

The two men laughed and walked out into the living room to see Charity with her face pressed up against the glass, her eyes following a plane going across the sky. It was adorable.

"What is it?" She asked, curiously.

"That would be a plane, Chari." Nick smiled kneeling beside her, "People are in it flying to different places."

"So they're dying?" Charity looked over at him, "Michael told me that when people die that they fly up in the sky and up to a really flash place"

"No, honey, these people are just flying to a different place around the world, "They're not going to die for a long time."

"Ok." She smiled and turned to hug him.

Nick smiled, hugging her back tightly, looking at Sean over her head who was smiling happily down at the two. Nick pulled the girl up into his arm and rubbed her back softly, happy in the moment.

Nick couldn't imagine being happier or with any other two people in the world. He was so happy that Charity had warmed up to him especially even though he was sorta jealous that she was warming up to everyone else as well. Sean felt the same.

Nick wanted to capture this moment so badly and he focused on everything around him, the sound of Charity's soft breathing, the soft but sharp feel of Charity, the smell of her strawberry shampoo but he could still smell that underlining of the scum that had infested the Compound and he could see the shine of her brilliant golden hair as the light hit it.

Nick smiled one last time before saying, "We better get going or we'll be late for the Press." He was very relucent as he pulled away, "Go get your bag." He smiled at Charity who ran off to her room.

Sean smiled, "You looked so happy."

"I am happy." Nick replied, "More than I ever have been."

Sean smiled, "Well, I'm glad to be part of the reason for that."

"You are more than a part." Nick smiled before Charity ran back into the room with her bag and a blue ribbon in her hand, "Bow?" She asked Sean handing him the ribbon.

Sean took it and wrapped it around Charity's head, pulling it under her hair and fastening it in a complicated bow on the top of her hair hiding the part from her fringe.

"You look beautiful." Sean smiled taking one of her hands and led them out of the house, the two men grabbing their jackets.

Nick and Sean were swinging Charity into the Precinct when Wu approached, "Morning." Wu smiled sarcastically as usual, "There's a woman from Child Services here to see you about Charity, Captain and you Nick have been recruited with Hank and I to look through all the paperwork found at the Compound."

"Hi, Wu!" Charity waved.

"Hello, Chari." He replied with a smile.

"Thank you, Sargeant." Sean nodded.

"Hasn't anyone been through the paperwork yet?" Nick asked.

"Nope, we've been waiting for you to get your thoughts of Chari, since this was your case."

"Great." Nick muttered.

Sean nodded at the two men, "I have to go, Charity, you're going to have to stay with Nicky for a little while."

"Ok, Daddy."

Sean smiled and walked away.

"So daddy now?" Wu asked Nick as he took Sean's place as Charity's swing.

"Yer, he got promoted the other day." Nick smiled, "I think he really loves Charity."

Sean entered his office to see an elderly lady sitting in front of his desk, "I apologize that I'm late." He said a he walked behind his desk.

"Not to worry." She smiled and stood to shake his hand, "Josephine Harroldson, Child services."

"Captain Sean Renard." He replied shaking her hand with a firm grip.

They sat and she spoke, "You probably know this but I've been called here on the Lawrence case to take the children into Foster Care, Adoption and Orphanage's as soon as they are able to be certain they get the best care possible. I believe that one of the Children," She consulted her notes, "Charity Bancroft is prepared to go into Foster Care, we have a lovely family for her."

Sean nodded, "I have been taking care of Charity these few past months and I have a problem with her going into something as unstable as Foster Care."

Josephine frowned, "Well, if you do not have a place or family that is suitable then there is no other option but to put Charity into Foster Care."

Sean sighed, "I wish to adopt her."

To say Josephine was shocked was an understatement, "Do you have a wife or partner?"

"No but I have a Detective that would love to adopt her with myself as well."

Josephine nodded, "I have read Charity's file and I've heard of the connection between her and yourself, Captain and I am perfectly fine with leaving her in your care, but you as a Police Captain have a certain tendency to work late, I have to insure that she will always have someone there for her, may I meet this detective?"

"Of course, excuse me." He stood and walked down to the large conference room where all the files had been sent, "Nick, child services wants to see you." Sean told him.

Hank and Wu groaned when Nick smirked, "Coming Captain."

Sean frowned, "Where's Charity?"

"Boo!" A little girl jumped out from behind a chair.

Sean chuckled, "Wow, you scared me."

Charity giggled and Sean swung her up into his arms, "Back to work, gentlemen." He smirked at Hank and Wu as he left the room.

"So this must be young Charity." Josephine said as they entered and smiled at the young girl.

Charity quickly hid in Sean's jacket.

"She's a bit shy around strangers." Nick told Josephine.

"Understandable." Josephine nodded, "You are the Detective that wishes to adopt Charity with Captain Renard?"

Nick nodded, "Det. Nick Burkhardt."

They shook.

"Josephine Harroldson." She smiled, "You are good with kids?"

He shrugged, "I got along really well with my ex's nephews and nieces. They seemed to like me really well."

Josephine smiled, "And Charity has taking a liking to you?"

Nick nodded, "I believe she has, I don't know if that's to do with the fact I spoil her but who knows."

Josephine's smile widen, "I think the both of you would do great as Charity's parents, but I have to ask." She paused, "Are the two of you in a romantic relationship?"

"Yes, but we would like to keep that quiet." Sean replied, "We would never do anything to hurt Charity's innocence in anyway whatsoever."

Josephine smiled, "I believe you, you are lucky I was the one sent here, most would immediately say no because of homosexual relations but I myself who has been married to a woman for 17 years find that there is nobody better than driven parents, straight or not."

Sean and Nick smiled, "Brilliant."

Josephine smiled, "It's the least I could do." She grabbed her bag, "Now, you will need to sign the adoption forms."

Sean smiled, "I'm sure we're fine with that."

Josephine quickly set out the forms and filled them out with all of Sean's and Nick's details and then got them to sign them off.

Josephine smiled as Sean signed his last signature and stood, "I will have a copy of them to you by weeks end, and they will come with a piece of paper confirming the adoption."

"Thank you." Sean and Nick shook her hands happily.

"I can see Charity is going to have a lovely life with the both of you." She beamed, "Goodbye, gentlemen."

Nick chuckled as the door closed behind her, "Wow, we have a daughter."

Sean walked around his desk and kissed Nick deeply, "Yes, we do."

Nick smiled and looked over at Charity who had fallen asleep on the couch, "I should get back to work, the guys will be getting suspicious."

Sean nodded, "Of course."

**I know that this probably isn't the normal adoption system but yes, and I know that 17 years ago (and still now much to my distaste) that Lesbian and Gay marriages were illegal but bite me, I don't care.**

**I'd loved all the great reviews, xoxoxox.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sorry but I'm Australian and I don't know when Americans school year starts and finishes or how it works or anything like that but in Australia it starts on January 27****th ****, so that is why I write it this way, sorry. If anyone does know the dates, I would like to correct this **

_January 27__th__, 2013._

Sean woke up to his alarm to find Nick lying beside him, staring up at the ceiling, "Nick?" Sean asked.

Nick glanced over at him with a smile, "Morning."

"What's got you up so early?" Sean asked as Nick rolled over to lean his head on Sean's chest.

"It's Charity's first day of school today." Nick smiled happily.

Sean chuckled and smiled, "I know, I didn't forget." He paused for a moment, "And it sounds like she's still asleep."

Nick chuckled, "We better get up." He quickly climbed out of bed and Sean followed him, they quickly both showered before getting ready for the day ahead.

Nick went into the kitchen while Sean let himself into Charity's room which had changed from pink to purple and blue in the period of 3 months.

Sean sat down next to Charity who was sleeping contently curled up with her knees near her face. Sean stared at her and mulled over how much she had changed.

She'd gained little weight but looked healthier, her skin wasn't as florescent white as it had been but now sported a coloured tinged. The only thing that really said she had come out of the Compound was the scars that she would sport for life. Her torso was littered with large healed wounds but the one that Sean she would hate the most when she grew older was the white and purple scar that ran along the right side of her forehead, luckily enough her fringe covered it when it wasn't brushed back.

Charity didn't scream or wake them up in her sleep anymore and that . . . well, it sort of scared Sean, he found himself waking in the middle of the night and wondering of she was still alive.

After a couple of minutes Sean sighed, "Charity." He shook her shoulder softly, "Time to wake up, Sweetheart."

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at Sean, "Morning, Daddy."

He smiled, "Time to get up, it's your first day of school."

"Ok!" She jumped up and pulled Sean out the door.

The family sat at the table and ate breakfast happily, chatting about what Charity imagined school to be like.

Nicky's phone rang and he smiled as he saw it was Wu, "Hello." He beamed as he heard everyone in the back ground at the Precinct.

"Yer, like we want to talk to you." Wu replied, "We want to talk to our little girl that's about to go to school."

Nick laughed and quickly put his phone on speaker, "Someone wants to talk to you Chari." Nick set the phone down in front of her plate.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Congratulations!" What sounded like the entire working staff in the Precinct shouted, "Your going to school!"

Charity giggled, "I'm a big girl now." She smiled.

"You are and when you get the Precinct this afternoon, your going to have to tell us all about it, ok?" Wu asked.

She nodded, "Yep!"

"Have a good day, see you this afternoon, bye."

"Bye!"

Wu hung up and Nick smiled, "Didn't see that coming."

"I heard Nina Machey talking about it." Sean replied, referring to the linguist/cop that worked at the Precinct.

Sean parked the car in the crowded school parking lot and quickly got out to get Charity's bag from the boot.

Nick opened Charity's door and she jumped out quickly and looked around at all the other kids.

Charity took her blue bag from Sean and put it on her shoulders and grabbed both their hands and led their way into the fenced in area.

Parents and new students were scattered around the concrete square in front of the Grade buildings.

"Hi!" A woman approached, "I'm Mrs Liam."

"Nick."

"Sean."

"And who is this little angel?" She bent down to smile at Charity.

"I'm Charity." She replied shyly.

"Well, it's lovely to meet you, Charity, I'll be your teacher this year." Mrs Liam handed her a flower.

"Thank you." Charity smiled.

"I have a feeling that we are going to have a very fun time together."

**:"""( And it comes to any end. A sequel will be written and Charity's PoV of the Compound scene.**

**I hope you loved reading. I know I loved writing.**


	17. SEQUEL!

**So I have started the sequel and inten****d the**** to have it up by next week but I have the summary and the title here, in case you want a sneak peek :) **

_Green Eyes, Blue. Your Secrets are Gone and So Are You._

Sequel to 'To Charity and All Those Unknown'. 10 years later and Charity's past is coming back to haunt her. Between High School Popularity and trying to keep her past a secret, things get out of hand. When the hearing grows closer, the Vessen/Human/Verrat attacks become more frequent. Charity is trying so hard to hide her past as a slave and a killer but too many people are digging. Sean/Nick Slash.

**So there it is, I hope you like it but I didn't have as big of an idea for this as well as I did in TCAATU. I sorta babble in the first 2chapters.**

**So see you next week hopefully.**

**Love you all and special thanks to esinger and LittleBounce for all their lovely reviews, especially esinger because I believed he reviewed every chapter **

**Love you all.**

**SanctuaryObsessed. **

_**Added 21.12.12**_

I promised a one-shot on what happened in the Compound when they caught Lawrence and the Jone, but I have since then decided that it will be featured in the Sequel, THANKS!


End file.
